Mission: Relationships
by Gexplosion
Summary: It's up to the Konoha Genins to free the captured Chuunins and Jounins. It's a A Ranked mission with Shikamaru as their leader. Who could be behind this plot? Might have humor in later chapters. [[Relationships change alot]]
1. Chapter 1

Mission: Relationships

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does! ;;

Thanks for Sammy Bear (Glyness) for letting me put this on her site which is http/mindless-fanfic. and letting me put this on Well, on with the show! (Or story, whatever you want to call it so, feh!) 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"What?" said Shikamaru, his slamming onto the desk of the fifth kunoichi Hokage.

"Yes, you heard me correctly. All the Chuunin and Jounin and even Sannin shinobis are captured by Orochimaru's disciple. I'm giving you a mission to rescue them, find all the recruits you need and leave immediately." Tsunade said, sounding tired and annoyed. She wasn't looking at the young Chuunin at all, just playing with her pen.

"Then why didn't they capture me?" he said even though he didn't mind not being captured.

"Well, they must have thought you were still a Genin and forgot about you. Anyways, hurry up and round up the best Konoha Genins and go. We do have a few good ones." She said. Even though she didn't look it, she was scared and frustrated.

"Well, where are the captured shinobis?" he asked.

"I've managed to use the 3rd's crystal ball and seek out their location. Right at the edge of the Sound Village." She sighed.

"That's far. Fine, women, I'll do the mission, better my team better get payed A LOT for this." Shikamaru demanded.

"Fine, now HURRY!" and she sent him flying when she pushed him with her palm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we going yet?" yelled an anxious Naruto.

"Soon, but I have to think of a strategy first." Shikamaru looked annoyed. "Ok, I got it. Everybody, come close to me!" he yelled. A lot of Genin crowded near him. Their was Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Choji, Ino, himself, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Lee, and Tenten.

"Everybody, here is our plan: we stay in a group!" he said in a loud voice so everybody heard.

"That's your plan? Even I can think of that!" smirked Naruto.

"I'm not finished, moron! So this is how it goes: I will be at the front, Hinata around two metres in front of me. Shino and Kiba beside me, Sasuke behind Shino, and Choji behind Kiba. Sakura behind me and Ino beside Sakura. Naruto behind the two girls and then Tenten behind Sasuke and Lee behind Choji. And Neji will have to be in between Tenten and Lee! But only go into this formation when I yell Formation! When I don't say it, just run and follow me, okay?" he ordered. (A/N If you don't get this formation, email me at gavinlaw hotmail. com without the spacesand I will send you a picture of it. Hope the story is going well!)

"Yes!" The shinobis said. They ran swiftly out into the green, might-be-full-of-dangerous-ninjas-trying-to-assassinate-them forest. The jumped onto trees, swinging around and dodging their branches. About thirty minutes later, they changed from running to walking at a fast pace. They were clearly tired for running thirty minutes straight but still made no sound. Then a rustle in the bushes startled them and Tenten threw a kunai knife into the bush. Poof, a wisp of gas rose up into the trees, it was clone.

"Formation!" shouted Shikamaru who had already pulled out a kunai knife and was aware that a ninja was here. The group quickly got into their positions and all of them pulled out kunai knives. "Wow, I thought you were going to be slower than that, good job. But now we have a ninja on our hands, probably a Chunin or a Jounin. Be careful! And Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji, do your stuff!"

"Byakugan!" the Hyuuga clan shouted as their eyes turned into a 360 degrees vision.

"Sharingan!" shouted Sasuke as his eyes turned red with black dots circling it. Kunai knives zoomed towards them, in every direction.

"Naruto!" shouted Shikamaru as around 30 sharp, pointy objects flew towards them.

"Gotcha! Fox Fire Jutsu!"he shouted as he made the hand seals. A blue fire in shapes of nine-tailed foxes surrounded them, the kunai knives melted. (A/N In battle scenes, I am making up my own jutsus so I hope you don't mind! ;; And I got the Fox Fire Jutsu from Inuyasha's Shippou so I don't own Inuyasha either! xDD) "Go, foxes!" Then, the blue foxes went around, trying to find the ninjas. A lot of poofing(the sound when clones disappear) went on but finally the foxes dilapidated and vanished.

"What should we do know?" asked Shino who was usually the silent one.

"Hm…well, let's just keep moving. If he really is our enemy, he will follow us. But be on your guard!" Shikamaru said. They walked carefully and silently, daring not to make a sound. They began to jog but suddenly a letter bomb attached to a kunai knife flew right in front of them.

"RETREAT!" shouted Kiba. They all ran backwards but the letter bomb had already exploded. It was a big one, and made the leaves on the floor and the bark of the trees caught on fire.

"What should we do?" asked the pleasingly plump Genin.

"I know! This should do the trick! Water Style Jutsu—Bubble Wrapping Jutsu!" Ino said as bubbles started coming out of her hands and wrapping the fire, extinguishing it.

"Good job, you pig!" sneered Sakura and then they had a staring competition.

"Hmph, not bad for little kids like you. But you better stop playing ninja and hand over your kunai knives to me, and go back to your village." said a voice in the trees.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" asked Sasuke in his not frightened voice as if nothing was going on.

"Yah, who are you and where are you? We're not playing ninja anyways, you see this headband? Iruka-sensei gave it to me which means I qualify for a ninja! And I'm going to be the future Hokage, believe it!" Naruto shouted at the air. All the others just looked annoyed when he said the last sentence.

"Hmph, you think that headband means you're a ninja? Being a ninja means you go through dangerous missions and blood stained on you hands. So you better just leave so you won't get killed by me." said the voice again.

"Show yourself." said Neji. He was looking everywhere with his Byakugan eyes, but still couldn't find anyone.

"A strategy has to be useful and flexible. You can't just make a circle and call that a plan. Have you heard of the Weak Spot in a plan? All strategies have a Weak Spot. It's usually the weakest person, so if I keep going to him or her, I will end up killing the whole team. Remember that for the next few minutes while you live." and suddenly a dark figure leaped out from the trees and was on top of Hinata in the air.

"Hinata! On top of you!" shouted Naruto.

End of Chapter 1.

So how did you like it? Review me, good or bad. And tell me anything I should do, chapters longer or shorter, more humor, and more romance. (But in the later chapters, there's going to be a LOT more romance.)


	2. Chapter 2

Mission: Relationships

Disclaimer: Do I look like Masashi Kishimoto to you ? Huh, punk? Well, I'm NOT!

Hey! Well, just to let you guys know, this story is not a yaoi! The fact is, I like yaoi but I don't have the nerve to write them! ;! Oh well, and I can't guarantee what the relationships are but I can tell you at the end, you won't even expect it! And already at the beginning of this story I'm begging for reviews? Who am I? I'm retarted(SPELLED WITH A "T") and weird! Enough talking about me, on with the show! (And I might have confused you with my email, its actually on my profile!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last Chapter:**

"Show yourself." said Neji. He was looking everywhere with his Byakugan eyes, but still couldn't find anyone.

"A strategy has to be useful and flexible. You can't just make a circle and call that a plan. Have you heard of the Weak Spot in a plan? All strategies have a Weak Spot. It's usually the weakest person, so if I keep going to him or her, I will end up killing the whole team. Remember that for the next few minutes while you live." and suddenly a dark figure leaped out from the trees and was on top of Hinata in the air.

"Hinata! On top of you!" shouted Naruto.

**Ch.2**

The gray figure was on top of the Hyuuga girl. When she looked up, it was too late…or was it? A blue emerald flame surrounded her body as their foe quickly released all his chakra in his palms and blasted away from the fire and into the grass.

"I see, so you're the legendary Kyuubi everyone's talking about…nice jutsu, but too weak." He said as everyone saw his face.

"Kabuto-san! What are you doing helping the Sound Ninjas?" asked a surprised Naruto.

"Naruto, Kabuto-san may have saved us from the Chunin exams but he is actually a spy from the Sound Village. We told you this already, don't you listen?" said Sakura in an attack stance.

"Nah, I don't listen. Oh well, that's cool how everybody's talking about me! You know why, because I'm the future Hokage, believe it!" he exclaimed with a thumbs up.

"Everybody, FORMATION!" Shikamaru yelled as the shinobis gathered around him.

"You won't have a formation when you're all dead!" Kabuto said with a sharp voice. He lowered his arm to get a kunai knife but stopped moving. "What kind of jutsu is this? I can't even move!" he said, sounding frightened.

"It's called Shadow Bind Jutsu. Now, my dad's new jutsu: Neck Bind Jutsu!" he explained. Then hands made out of shadows went towards Kabuto's neck. It kept on choking him until he poofed!

"It was just a Shadow Clone jutsu. But then where's the real one?" asked Sasuke. His Sharingan eyes were looking all over the place. "Hinata, Neji, can you see where he is?"

"I see a lot of chakra moving around the trees, but nothing else." said Neji.

"What should we do?" said a confused Choji.

"We should go; the real Kabuto is probably gone for now. But everybody be on your guard." said the leader.

"Wait, my bugs got something. It's Kabuto!" said Shino in his cold and creepy voice. Then they heard a scream. Kabuto fell from a tree, behind them with bugs all over him. His skin was being bitten of by the bugs and he looked like a zombie.

"Rising Twin Dragons Jutsu!" shouted Tenten as she toke out two scrolls, and planted then onto the ground. Then, thousands of weapons started flying towards Kabuto as he died in that instant.

"Let me check if he's an illusion; Kai!" Ino said as she crossed her fingers and concentrated on Kabuto. Nothing happened.

"So he is real. Let's go, I smell something weird ahead." sneered Kiba. They started running again, towards a funny smell Kiba kept on saying. After a while, they reached an unexpected place. There was a cabin, with smoke coming out of its chimney. It wasn't really big, yet not that small either.

"Should we go in and check it out?" asked Lee.

"Er… Lee and Naruto go in it first. If it's safe, then we'll go in. Be careful." said Shikamaru. He looked very tired, but was trying to stay awake. When Lee and Naruto walked in, the wooden floor was creaky and it smelled pungent.

"Where is the smoke coming from?" asked Lee. Naruto didn't reply. They just started investigating the rooms but the house was abandoned. After they looked around the whole cabin, they were sleepy.

"Where did you think the smoke came from; there is no one here." asked Naruto.

"I'm not sure, but let's tell the guys." said Lee.

About 15 minutes before Lee and Naruto came out, the rest of the Genins and Shikamaru(he's special) were lying down on the ground. Choji ate, and the rest were resting. Sakura went over to Sasuke and sat down with him.

"Hey Sasuke-kun. Like the mission?" she said in her angelic voice.

"…" he grunted, "It's okay I guess." In his cool, low voice.

"Cool, but Sasuke-kun, this maybe an awkward moment, but…" she paused. "Do you like me? Not as a friend, but to the next level." She said shyly. The Inner Sakura had awoken. _'COME ON SAKURA! BE BRAVE! YOU CAN DO THIS! WIN SASUKE'S HEART! AND MORE!CHA!'_

"…" he hesitated again, "How many times have I told you this, I don't do romance. It's not that I don't like you…it's just…" he said, "you're too weak to claim the Uchiha title." He stood up and walked away. Inner Sasuke had arisen too. (A/N Yes, I am making an Inner Sasuke. Actually, everybody has an Inner Side. His Inner Side is the romantic, warm side that likes Sakura.) _'WHAT WAS THAT? YOU REJECTED HER? YOU IDIOTIC BAKA! SHE'S PERFECT FOR YOU, "too weak to claim the Uchiha title" PUH-LEASE! DON'T YOU REMEMBER SHE PROTECTED YOU WITH HER LIFE IN THE FOREST OF DEATH? BUT I GUESS WE SHOULD WAIT A LITTLE LONGER…' _then his romantic side faded away. He really did like her, but he, Sasuke Uchiha, was too shy to admit it. Ino walked over to the rejected pink-haired girl and tried to comfort her. Then suddenly, the door of the old cabin swung open.

"It's safe everybody." Lee shouted as all the ninjas came rushing in to find a place to sleep. When Ino was talking to Sakura, Shikamaru came and pulled her aside.

"Ino… um… I have s-something I w-would like t-to… tell y-you." He stuttered nervously as he blushed.

" 'Kay. What, Mr. Leader?" she said as she eyed him suspiciously.

"W-well, you know how we're friends and everything but… I just can't stop thinking about you at night when I go to sleep. You face just keeps popping up in my visions. I'm telling you this now, because if you or I die on this mission, we better let each other's feelings out. I love you, Ino."

"OMG! ME TOO!" she cried out loud.

" REALLY!" Shikamaru's eyes lit up.

" NO WAY!" she slapped him across his cheek. " You know that LOVE Sasuke, so you better back off!"

"B-but… I l-love you!" Shikamaru said as you was disappointed and surprised at the same time.

" WELL TOO BAD!" she stormed away, back to Sakura.

NOT in the cabin

"So, what's our next step?" said a mysterious voice.

"We toy with them." said another.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END!

Yup, I love ending the chapters with climaxes! Ok people, REVIEW!


End file.
